familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rose Ann LaPierre (1869-1954)
__TOC__ Image:Rose-Ann-LaPierre.jpg|Rose Ann LaPierre *'Born:' 26 Jun 1868, Grand Desert, Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, *'Died:' 5 Feb 1954, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA *'Parents:' Martin and Bridget (LaPierre) LaPierre. *'Married:' ♂'Jeremiah H Nagle' in 1887, Chelsea, Massachusetts *'Born:' 3 Dec 1865, Bandon, County Cork, Ireland *'Died:' 25 Nov 1918, Cambridge, Massachusetts *'Parents:' ♂'Edward Nagle' and ♀'Kate Conway', Children *'by Husband Jeremiah H Nagle' # ♀'Annie Elizabeth Nagle', b. 5 Mar, 1888, Chelsea, Massachusetts # ♀'Helen Nagle', b. 20 Jun 1889, Chelsea, Massachusetts, d. 1890 at age 1 # ♂'William James Nagle', b. 28 Jun 1891, Tremont or Wareham, Plymouth, Massachusetts, d. 10 Jan 1971, Woburn, Massachusetts # ♂'Edward J Nagle (1893-aft1942)' b. 30 Apr 1893, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts # ♀'Margaret Alice Nagle' b. 12 Apr 1895, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 1903 age 8 # ♂'John Henry Nagle', b. 10 Feb 1897, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. Jun 1959, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts # ♀'Mary Agnes Nagle' b. 22 Jan 1900, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 22 Jan 1900 # ♀'Louise G Nagle' b. 15 Nov 1901, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 19 Apr 1976, Stoneham, Massachusetts # ♀'Mary Louise Nagle' b. 15 Nov 1902, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts # ♀'Anna Bernardine Nagle' b. 20 Feb 1904, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 30 Aug 1995, Clearwater, Pinellas, Florida # ♂'Jeremiah Francis Nagle' b. 28 Jan 1906, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 22 Dec 2003, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA # ♀'Evelyn G Nagle' b. 11 Mar 1908, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d, 8 Feb 1985, Winchester, Massachusetts # ♀'Dorothy M Nagle' b. 12 Jun 1910, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts # ♂'Frederick E Nagle' b. 24 May 1912, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d, 27 Feb 1997, Reading, Middlesex, Massachusetts # ♂'George Nagle' b. 30 Aug 1913, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. abt 1914 United States Census Census of United States, Massachusetts Image:1900Census_Cambridge_Ma_44_UnionSt_.jpg|1900 Cambridge, Ma Census Image:1920_Census_Stoneham_Mass.jpg|1920 Stoneham, Ma Census Obituary Stoneham Independant, Thursday, February 4, 1954''' *'Mrs. Roseann Nagle' Mrs. Roseann (Lapierre) Nagle of 24 Waverly street, a resident of Stoneham since 1919, died at her home on Monday following a short illness. A native of Grand Desert, Nova Scotia, were she was born in 1868. She came to Stoneham from Cambridge. Her husband was the late Jeremiah H Nagle. Mrs. Nagle has a very large family to which she was devoted. There are six daughters, Mrs. Elizabeth Leighton and Mrs. Louise Fitzgibbons, both of Newmarket, N.H., Mrs. Dorothy Johnson of Alexandria, Va., Mrs. John Ryan, Mrs. Evelyn Randall, and Mrs. Ann Chapin, all of Stoneham; five sons, Edward of Dorcester, William of Woburn, Frederick of Malden, John and Francis of Stoneham; 29 grandchildren and 22 great grandchildren. Funeral services were from the Cassidy Funeral Home, Main St., this morning with a Requiem High Mass at St. Patrick's church. Burial was in Holy Cross cemetery, Malden. Image:Rose_Ann_LaPierre_-_Nagle_Obituary.jpg|Rose Ann LaPierre Obituary Sources #Cambridge City Hall Birth Records. Reserched by Caryn (Caisse) Hayes. #Twelfth Census of the United States, State Massachusetts, County Middlesex, City of Cambridge, Date June 1, 1900, 44 Union Street. Web Site WWW.Ancestry.com #Cambridge Library, Microfilm of Cambridge Cronicle Newspaper. #Doug Kastanotis' Main Page with Family Group Genealogy Links.